Earthquake
by bouncing off the walls again
Summary: They had protocol for this sort of thing. But would it work. And will Hotch be able to keep his team safe? Especially one Emily Prentiss. Rated T because of my paranoia.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: Yay! Second fanfict idea up. Hope you like it. Dedicated to Thunderbrat for her support and all round niceness. Hope you like it. Please let it be also noted that I don't live in a country where this sort of thing happens a lot. I have tried my best. **Disclaimer: Blah blah not my show.**

It seemed like a normal day at the office. The team were in the briefing room. The case was about ready to start. JJ was at the front while the rest of the team were around the table. Coffee cups filled. And then it happened. Suddenly without warning the room began to shake. Coffee spilt all over the desk and the sound was unbearable. "Earthquake!" Hotch shouted. Just like that everyone's earthquake drill skills kicked in. Rossi dived under the table, leaving enough room for JJ, who joined them in seconds. Morgan grabbed Garcia and both threw themselves under the table. Reid dived under. Trying to put every known statistic about earthquakes out of his head. Hotch grabbed Prentiss and dived under the table. It carried on. Prentiss refusing to let go of Hotch. Garcia clung onto Morgan. And JJ was screaming. After 20 seconds passed, the shaking stopped. For the next 10 seconds no one bothered to move out from under the table.

"It's over" were the first words Rossi told the team. Looking around he saw how they ended up. They looked in hysterics. Well the girls did. He could tell the boys were trying to help them calm down. "We need to evacuate the building." Hotch told the team. Rossi got out from under the table with Reid and JJ following behind. Morgan pulled himself up and then helped Garcia up. Prentiss finally realised what happened and decided to let go of her boss. Hotch crawled out from under the desk to stand up with Prentiss following behind him. They had to get out of here. Before the aftershock hit.

The FBI had earthquake plans in place. The team had to meat outside while Hotch checked the team was here and not suffering from injury or shock. He wished that he could say everyone was okay, but he couldn't. JJ was fine now, she was a little shaky after the earthquake but she had regained her senses. Garcia didn't seem that brilliant, but Morgan wasn't letting her out of his sight. Prentiss on the other hand… Well she didn't have a person like Morgan to keep an eye on her. She had been very quiet since the initial earthquake. But Prentiss didn't have anyone to check she was okay. That was it. Hotch decided he would be the one to see if she was okay.

"Prentiss are you okay." Silence. "Prentiss!" Still silence greeted Hotch "Emily!" Hotch grabbed her arm. This seemed to bring her back to this world. "Hotch?" She asked. "I was asking if you were okay Emily." He told her. She pondered the question. Definite shock Hotch thought. "I'm… I'm a little shaken up. I've not been in an earthquake since I was a child. It scared me." She told him. "Wait here." He ordered her before he went off in search of what he wanted.

Hotch came back 5 minutes later with enough water for everyone. He was also carrying a blanket. Giving out a water bottle to everyone and telling them to drink up to stop the shock. He then turned to Prentiss. She was suffering with the worst shock on the team. Throwing the blanket round her he sat next to her on the ground. "Thanks Hotch" "Your welcome Emily." Hotch replied. Wondering why he didn't at that point go back to calling her Prentiss. But there was not time to ponder that question… As the aftershock hit.

**Authors note: What do you think? Next chapter up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: Thank you to my first reviewer (You didn't leave a name), Holly Rosslyn, HPForever, Twilightlover418213, Ecda, Thunderbrat (Glad you like the dedication) and Baobei (Sorry about that little slip up. I live in the UK so I have very little clue of the USA or where the earthquakes happen. All I know is there's a lot in San Francisco and California because of the fault line near there.) Here is chapter 2. **Disclaimer: I wish I owned the show but I don't!**

Were the team were sitting was suddenly no longer stable. The ground moved like a Mexican wave. That was enough to send everyone back into pandemonium. Everyone was screaming or trying to calm down people. Hotch felt Emily latch around him. Immediately he moved to hug her. It was the only thing he could think of doing to protect her and convince her he was there. Morgan had Garcia while JJ and Reid just freaked out. Only Rossi thought straight. This aftershock only went on for 15 seconds. But to the team… It felt like a life time.

It had been 10 minutes since the aftershock hit. Morgan was treating Garcia for shock while Rossi had decided to treat JJ and Reid as well. He knew Hotch was treating Prentiss for shock. He was glad in a way Hotch was keeping Prentiss under a watchful eye. Maybe he would finally admit that he loved her. But Rossi didn't dwindle on this idea for long. Right now he had four out of seven agents in shock. And this was bad.

Hotch was worried. He'd talked to Morgan and Rossi to see how the team was. Apparently Reid, JJ and Garcia had fallen into shock as well as Emily. He was worried about the rest of the team, but at the moment he couldn't distract himself from how vulnerable Emily seemed to be. He'd never seen her like this before. And that was a worry for him. Sitting down beside her they remained in silence for a few minutes. "Emily." She wasn't responding. "Emily." He put his hand on her arm again. Still no response. He shook her arm a little. She launched straight for him. Hugging him while hiding her face into his chest. "Hotch it's happening again." She screamed. Hotch threw his arms around Emily in a hug. "No Emily that was me, I shock you to try to get your attention I promise." He explained. But she didn't budge. "Emily it was me!" Hotch repeated. He felt her grip loosen on him. "Are you sure?" She asked, sounding on the edge of hysterics. "Emily it was me." Hotch told her in a calm voice. She calmed down dramatically. But refused to move anyway. She was scared, and Hotch made the fear go away by hugging her like he was at the moment. And she had to admit it, although it wasn't aloud. Emily Prentiss loved Aaron Hotchner. She just hoped he felt the same way about her.

She may not be thinking straight but JJ wasn't blind. Heading over to Garcia who was on her own (Morgan had gone with Rossi to get some food and water for everyone) she sat down. "Hey Garcia look at boss man and Em." She pointed at the two of them sat there hugging. Even Garcia had to open her eyes wide. "I'm seeing but I do not believe it. That's not boss man going all alpha male protective on our little Em now is it?" Garcia asked. "I think it is, how sweet." JJ replied. They both knew that Emily liked Hotch, and judging by the way Hotch treated Emily. It was a pretty good guess that he felt the same way.

"Thanks For this Hotch," Emily whispered to him. "That's quite alright Emily" He replied. After all, he didn't want to admit it, but he knew it. Aaron Hotchner had fallen madly in love with Emily Prentiss. He just hoped she felt the same way about him.

**Authors note: Well what do you think?** I'm writing from my own experience of an earthquake while I was on holiday a couple of years ago. It struck during the night. I was 15K from the epicentre and it measured 6.5. I actually managed to sleep through this! Proof if you ever needed it that I'm the world's heaviest sleeper. I was however awake for the 5.3 aftershock. Scariest thing that's ever happened to me. **So chapter 3 will be up soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: Thank you to AaronEmily, HPforever, Ecda, Holly Rosslyn, Thunderbrat (Glad you're enjoying the story) and obsessedwithstuff (I explained why I had no clue in chapter 2.). Here is chapter 3. **Disclaimer: I'm sorry but I don't own the show. CBS refused to sell it to me.**

Hotch had unfortunately had to leave Emily while he went to talk to Rossi and Morgan and check the rest of the team was okay. "How is everyone?" He asked as he walked towards the two men. "Garcia's pretty shaken up. But I'm watching her." Morgan told him. "JJ and Reid are still a little jittery, but nowhere as bad as Garcia or Prentiss seem to be. How is she by the way?" Rossi asked. Hotch sighed. "Very bad, I shook her a little and she screamed that there was another aftershock. I've never seen Emily like this…" "Emily?" Rossi asked. Crap! He didn't mean to use her first name. It just came out. "Well she's bad." Hotch tried to change the conversation from his slip up. "Okay... well here's some food for both of you." Morgan threw the food at Hotch along with more water. "Thanks." He replied before going back to Emily's side. Leaving two rather wondering profilers.

"Emily, I have some food." Hotch told her. This time she was paying attention to Hotch, so he didn't need to repeat himself. "Thanks Hotch… Wait did you just call me Emily?" She asked, wondering how long he'd been doing that for. "I'm sorry Prentiss; I did it at first to get your attention." Hotch told her. Saddened by the fact he had to back to formality with her, but glad at the fact she finally seemed to be coming round. As long as there were no little tremors she should come out of the shock soon. "No no no Hotch, I don't mind you calling me Emily. I just thought that the shock was making me hear things, by all means call me Emily if you wish." She rambled. Hotch was cheered up by this, who knew that an earthquake would lead them out of formality. "Okay Emily, if that's what you want, but it's only fair you get to call me Aaron." He told her. She smiled at him. That was the best news she heard all day. But it was at this point a little tremor hit.

Screaming Emily threw herself around Aaron, who was getting use to this idea; after all, this was the third time this had happened since they got outside. He just hugged her, even though this was a little tremor that lasted 10 seconds. She didn't let go after the tremor finished. Not that Hotch was complaining. He didn't mind at all. He just hugged Emily and told her it would be okay.

"That's the third time today." JJ whispered to Garcia. Garcia followed her eye site to Hotch and Emily. "Well well well. I think we may have to talk to our raven haired friend JJ" Garcia replied. "Talk to her about what Baby girl?" "Well she's been hugging Hotch every time there is a little tremor and we are just wondering as to what's going on." Garcia filled him in. "You know Hotch was talking to us and he called her Emily." Morgan said. The girls went wide eyed. Hotch never called Prentiss, Emily, apart from when he was trying to bring her back to reality. Even then, he never referred to her as Emily with someone else. "Well then… I think we should keep an eye on them then." JJ told the team.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: Hello my fine fury friends. Firstly thank you to twilightlover418213 and PEMDAS for your reviews. But an especially BIG thank you to HPforever and Thunderbrat for your ideas and reviews. (Don't worry I will SO be doing both!) Here is chapter 4. **Disclaimer: I don't own the show.**

"Okay the authorities are allowing us in" Hotch told his assembled team. They had spent the mandatory time outside and were now free to go back in. The team just wanted to see the damage that happened during it, and no doubt start the clean up progress. The team headed inside.

"My babies!" Garcia screamed. Several of the computer screens had fallen down during the earthquake. Wires were also hanging out where they had dislodged due to the shaking. "This is going to take me ages to sort out!" She wailed. She immediately got rid of the team so she could fix the trouble that was happening.

The bullpen looked like a bomb went off in it. It seemed every square inch of the floor had files, paper, coffee mugs, bags and chairs all over it. This was going to take some time to clear up. And effort. "Well let's get to work then." Morgan said in an enthusiastic voice as he could manage. Emily started to pick up the files and reorganise the paper that had fallen out around her desk. Reid started to pick up his favourite coffee cup that had unfortunately smashed to smithereens. "Oh joy!" Rossi replied before going to his office to tidy up while Hotch went to his. JJ just walked back to where her office was, looking at the destruction that had happened.

Three hours it took them. Three hours it took them to get the Bullpen back into some state of organisation. The team were currently sorting out the conference room. That was proving to be a task in itself. "Why did we have to have coffee this morning?" Morgan complained. The coffee had soaked the paper during the earthquake and as a result the entire paper contents on the table had fused together in a mass of mush. Not nice! "We need coffee to function properly." Rossi told him. "Well next time don't make it so paper sticks to everything!" Morgan complained.

The team finally finished the conference room. By this time it was getting on for six. Seeing as they weren't going to get much work done, Hotch decided to send the team home. One by one they left to go back to their own lives outside the BAU. Until it was only Hotch and Prentiss left. Aaron knew she'd had a hard day, and then he thought about tonight. What if another aftershock or earthquake hit? Would Emily be okay? What if she went into shock and no one was there? That's when Aaron decided on his idea. "Emily, Can ask you a favour." She looked towards him. "Go on Aaron" she told him. "I'm worried about this evening and your reaction to today, I have a spear room. And I would like you to stay the night, just in case. That way I can keep an eye on you." Aaron spat out. At first Emily didn't know what to say. Had Aaron just asked her to spend the night at his house? She thought for a second, she knew how earthquakes made her. And this seemed to be a great answer to her problem. "That's an incredibly sweet offer, and I'm going to take you up on it." She told him. That cheered Aaron up. After all maybe she did love him. They walked out to the garage together. Emily was going to be using the clothes in her go bag. So she could just follow Aaron home in her car. This had Emily thinking. Maybe he did love her.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note: Once again thank you to HPforever and Thunderbrat (Another great idea I will be using so Thank you) for your reviews. I'm sorry if the start of the chapter is sad. Oh and I say lay up instead of set the table if you're confused. Here's chapter 5. **Disclaimer: It's not my show. Otherwise everyday would be a "your boss has to wear a pair of tight jeans day!"**

Arriving at Hotch's apartment, Hotch let Emily in and then proceeded to make her a coffee. He knew exactly how she liked it. One sugar and a dash of milk. Emily stood near the edge of the counter, watching Hotch as he made her a coffee. She was thinking about what to say. Well she was stuck, after all it's not every day you have an earthquake and hug your cute boss three times in a couple of hours, then find he invites you to stay the night in his spear room. It just doesn't happen, so what do you say. Lucky for her Hotch broke it instead. "So, what's the story behind the fear of earthquakes?" He asked. "I'll tell you while we drink the coffee." She told him. He finished making them then led her to his sofa.

"You wanted to know why I was scared of the earthquakes." Emily asked Hotch. "Only if you're comfortable saying why." He reassured her. Emily took several deep breaths before she launched into the reason why. "When I was living in one of the many Middle East countries I lived in as a child an earthquake hit" She paused for a moment before carrying on. "I was at the Embassy with my mother when it hit. It was strong, like bring a building to the ground strong. Luckily the Embassy withstood the earthquake. Other building weren't so lucky. My mother had to pick me up from the school I was attending there. Because I felt sick. It was a privet school full of American girls. I was in a class with five other girls. They were my best friends, my only friends it seemed." She sniffed. "But I found out later that day, the school didn't make it, my class in particular. They all died Aaron and that could of so easily of been me as well. I've been scared ever since that it will be me. No matter how small it is. I'm convinced I'm going to head the same way as my class mates." She cried. Aaron immediately took this as the story was over and went to hug Emily. No one should have to go through that. She buried her face into his chest and cried. Aaron rubbing her back up and down while whispering to her it was okay. She eventually stopped crying. "Thanks Aaron." She sniffed.

Hotch started on dinner for the two of them. He already knew Italian was Emily's favourite and so he made his own pasta bolognaise for them to tuck into. He couldn't believe what Emily had been through. Now he could understand why she was so scared. At that point Emily entered the kitchen to lay up the table. "You know you're the guest, I should be doing that." Hotch told her. "I don't mind" She told him. He decided to not argue with her. After all dinner was also almost ready.

"That was lovely Aaron. Thank you" Emily told him once she finished off her meal. "You're welcome," Hotch told her glancing at his watch. "It's getting late, why don't we call it a night." He suggested. "That sounds a good idea." Emily replied. Hotch being the gentleman he was let Emily get ready first while he did the washing up. She tried to do it but he just told her to go get ready. She resisted at first but gave in and so went to go and get ready before settling down in the guest room.

**Authors note: Sorry that was very sad! Another chapter up soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note: Thank you to Haiskyee12435, Phoebe9509, AaronEmily, HPforever and Thunderbrat for your reviews. Here is chapter 6. **Disclaimer: I own nothing *sob***

Lying in her bed Emily couldn't help but think of that day. All of her friends wiped out. She thought of them sometimes. If the hadn't died in the earthquake. What would they be doing now? Would they all still be friends? But often she found her mind drifting the other way. What if she was there? Would she of survived? Emily doubted she would. If the others died what made her special? She sighed; trying to get to sleep was proving difficult. But she finally managed it, drifting off slowly into a dreamless world.

Hotch couldn't believe what he had heard this afternoon. That was unbelievable what Emily had to go through. How close she was to death. What would have happened if… No he couldn't think of that. She was here, she lived. There was no need to focus on such morbid thoughts. She lived, no matter how close she could have been to death, she was alive. She was across the hall from him. Deciding that he had to go to sleep before his mind decided to try to answer his earlier question. Hotch drifted off into a deep sleep.

Hotch woke up at one in the morning, why? He went through a list, was Jack awake. No he was staying with Hayley tonight. Was JJ calling him? No his phone was not going off. Then he heard an ear piercing scream. Emily! He ran straight to her room. There she was. Thrashing around screaming, screaming for the building to stop shaking. But then she screamed that it was falling in. He knew what it was. She was dreaming that she was in the collapsing school. He had to wake her up.

"Emily!" He shouted while shaking her. "Emily!" It took a couple of tries but eventually she woke up. Latching herself around Hotch. He comforted her like when a child has a bad dream. Rubbing circles on her back and soothing her with his whispering voice. She was crying on him again. But this time she was bordering hysterics. She had imagined her dying friends last moments. But this time she was there. Dying with them. And it was at that point a tremor hit. Shaking the bed they were on. This only made Emily worse. He had to calm her down once the tremor stopped. Then a flash of inspiration came to him.

When Emily had finally calmed down enough to thank Aaron for helping her he went about sorting out his plan. Making some popcorn he told Emily to choose a film to watch. Knowing it would cheer her up. She looked at Aaron's film selection; he had almost every genera of film you could imagine. She found the film she wanted to watch. "Have you chosen a film?" Aaron asked Emily. She smiled. "I have." She replied holding up the case for Miss Congeniality. Aaron laughed but put it into the DVD player anyway. Sitting down on the sofa with a bowl of popcorn for him and Emily to shear as well as a big blanket they were both snuggled under. Aaron had one arm around Emily. Pulling her into him. She was curled up next to Aaron. They started the film. Aaron secretly hoping that Emily would stay like this, he wanted to stay like this for as long as possible.

The film ended and the two were still awake. But they had kept in the same position as they started in. It was only when the credits started rolling that they moved. "Thanks for staying awake with me Aaron" Emily told him once the TV was switched off. "No problem." She smiled at him. He was so sweet. He had invited her to stay the night. He cooked her dinner. He comforted her when she told him the story. He didn't mind when her screaming woke him up. He sat there watching a film with her to calm her down. The list carried on. Aaron was a lovely person. She looked at him. Seeing in his eyes the warmth and love he felt for her. And Hotch could see the same look of love and warmth in Emily's eyes. They inched closer together until their lips were touching one anothers.


	7. Chapter 7

Authors note: Well hello my fine fury friends. Firstly a thank you to HPforever, Thunderbrat, AaronEmily and phoebe9509 (Don't worry I promise no tremors. I would like my life to be intact) for your reviews. Sorry I took a while to update. My lovely friend Mr Writers block decided to pay a visit. But he's gone now. Unfortunately I'm away from my computer until Sunday. And I'm nowhere near wifi. Sorry all. But happy reading and have a GREAT Halloween. Here is chapter 7. **Disclaimer: It's not my show. CBS are not budging on giving it to me.**

The feeling of Aaron's lips on hers was just magical. She never wanted to forget this. At first it was a simple kiss. But soon that got deeper. Aaron brought one of his hands up so it was on the top of Emily's neck. The other was near the bottom of her spine. While Emily's hands decided to explore Aaron's back. But suddenly he pulled away. "No Emily. You're in shock. I want to do this. But another time. So you can say no. I don't want you to regret anything after the heat of the moment. I love you too much to see you hurt by a split second decision." Hotch told her. Trying to be a gentleman. He couldn't take advantage of her. He loved her too much. This made sense to Emily. She could see where Aaron was coming from. And she respected him for his decision. "Okay Aaron. But another time." She told him. "I promise." He told her.

After their conversation they went back to their respective rooms. Emily falling asleep almost as soon as her head touched the pillow. But Hotch stayed awake. That kiss with Emily. That was the most alive he ever felt. Kissing her. Feeling her warm lips on his. It was magical. He wished he never stopped. But he needed to. Emily may have enjoyed it, but he couldn't take advantage of her while she was in such a state. He loved her. But that moment, that feeling kept replaying in his head as he fell to sleep.

Waking the next morning Aaron felt refreshed. Something he hadn't felt in a long time. The sleep he had was deep and peaceful. Not a single nightmare like usual. He couldn't help but feel it was because of Emily. Emily and that kiss. Across the hall Emily was also waking up. Aaron, that kiss. She thought about it. Would now be considered a good time to pick up where that left off. Smiling she went off in search of him.

When Aaron heard a knock at his door he figured Emily wanted to see him. The second he opened the door she was hugging him. "Is now okay?" She asked. She thought about him all night. She wanted this. Aaron smiled at her. Now she was fine. He felt he wasn't taking advantage of her. Within seconds his lips were on hers. Running his tongue along her bottom lip she happily let him in. They were absorbed in the moment. It was great. But then Aaron's phone went off. He had to pull away to look at his phone. Emily was still hugging him, her lips swollen from the kissing. "JJ" he mouthed to her as he answered the phone. "Hotchner" he answered. Emily immediately let go and mimed she was off to get ready. Hotch flashed a thumbs up to show he understood.

JJ called to tell him just head straight to the plane form where he was. This looked bad. No questions. She told him a little bit about the case and he agreed she made the right call. A small town in Alaska was facing a serial killer with a difference. The unsub's target was teenagers. And the unsub was a practicing cannibal. The unsub ate the heart of every victim. There was a killing every three days and there were four victims. With the forth body just turning up they called in the BAU to help. If the unsub stuck to this pattern. The next kill was in three days. That gave the team three days to catch this person. Time was of the essence. They needed to leave now. Emily was ready and had made some toast for her and Aaron to eat on the way to the plane. He thanked her before they got into their separate cars to the air strip. They had to be the top profilers they were. If they ever wanted a relationship they would have to prove to the BAU they could focus. This was one of those times.

**Authors note:** I've tried not to leave it on to big of a cliff-hanger. I also understand some of you may of bean sharpening the pitchforks during the chapter**. ***Sees the newly sharpened pitchforks* But I promise that they will get better. No new updates till Sunday at the very earliest. Sorry. So have a good Halloween all.

**Bouncing off the walls again!**


	8. Chapter 8

Authors note: Hello everyone! Firstly thank you to HPforever and Thunderbrat for your reviews. Secondly I want to apologise for the time taken to update. I was away from my computer till Sunday afternoon and by the time I got back I was so tired all I wanted to do was sleep. Anyway sorry again, but here is chapter 8. **Disclaimer: It's not my show.**

"A little town in Alaska have called us in on a case." JJ told the assembled team at the plane. Even Garcia was coming along as she needed her computer skills to help the team. "This morning the body of Jenny Worth was found here." She indicated to a picture in the folders they were given. It was a wooded area surrounded by trees. Her face was pushed into the mud. Covered in blood she was a sight that no one wanted to see. "In the last couple of days three other bodies have turned up." JJ told the team. There were photos of three others. Tommy Redfield, Josh Catt and Kathleen Simmons. All with their hearts missing. The hearts were cut out crudely and there was blood everywhere. However the similarities between the victims were uncanny. They could easily be twins. Kathleen and Jenny had the same mid length blond hair, deep blue eyes and smile. Tommy and Josh both had the same olive skin and curly brown hair. "The victims were taken three days prior to their bodies being found." JJ told the team. "The post mortem shows they were drugged with chloroform before having their hearts cut out two days in. Their bodies are covered in bruises so they suffered some abuse at the hands of this Unsub." This was just crude.

"So if the unsub keeps their plan then the next victim will be snatched today, killed tomorrow and dumped on the third day. That's an awfully short cooling off period. Nothing. So this person may lose control." Rossi shared his thoughts. In all his years of profiling he had never saw anything like this. "Or the unsub could get cocky and take two victims." Hotch suggested. "This person is organised, but the short cooling off period may mean that they may slip up soon. Also this person is confident, they are sure of themselves and are not afraid to start to get cocky." He looked at the team; no one had seen anything like this. But what was the tie to eating the heart. The unsub was a practicing cannibal. So why not every part of the victim. Why just the heart? "Okay use the rest of the journey to get up to speed. Well start a pulmonary profile before we land. Garcia, see if you can find anything that links the victims." Hotch asked her before getting down to work.

"What can I tell you? These teenagers are all different. They only have two things in common .Kathleen was a straight A student in the local high school. Perfect score on her tests. Looking for her dream spot at Yale. The complete opposite of Jenny. She was a drop out, fell into the wrong crowd she was currently looking at a spell in a correctional facility her parents were going to send her to. It's the same story with the boys. Tommy's the good one. He works at the local bar during the week while he counts down the days till he leaves for collage in Chicago. Josh is the bad boy of the town; he's looking at being sent to a military school. See it's the fact their all leaving the town. Plus they all look like the other person." "What about the concept of twins. What if the unsub is going for these people on purpose. They pick the victims on the grounds that they are polar opposites in personality but they look the same." Reid threw in. "That's a good point Reid. Okay, Garcia I need you to check everything, follow every victim's life. JJ and Rossi talk to the local townspeople. In this case it may be that the unsub has been acting up. If so someone may have noticed. Morgan I want you to interview the family members. Reid your working geographical profile. Prentiss and I will take the dump scenes." Hotch told the team. All of them agreed before getting up to speed before landing. This was going to be a long case.


	9. Chapter 9

Authors note: Welcome my fuzz friends. Firstly a big thank you to HPforever and Thunderbrat for your review. Secondly I hope your enjoying the story. Here is chapter 9. **Disclaimer: It's not my show. Otherwise Hotch and Prentiss would be together.**

As the plane landed after a long journey the team set about getting ready for the case ahead. Garcia was currently sifting through four teenager's lives, from the websites the visited to the shops they went to. JJ and Rossi were getting the gear together to go and ask some questions. Morgan was getting ready for what was likely to be a tough interview section while Reid was all ready stuck into the geographical profile. Hotch and Prentiss were getting ready to set off for the woods. Getting off the plane they were meted by a sheriff of the local town. "Welcome to Redhill town. My names Sheriff Turner" The man spoke. "Hello sheriff" Hotch answered before introducing the team and then getting them to split up.

"So no one's been acting suspicious lately?" JJ asked one of the town's people. She looked quizzically at JJ and Rossi. "No, nobody. Why is the FBI bothering with us small town people anyway?" JJ sighed. This was the third person to give this response. They clearly didn't want them in the town. "Were just here to stop the killer" Rossi told the woman. "Well you're here to disturb the peace!" she shouted before walking away. "This is going to be a long case" Rossi moaned.

"Hey baby girl I'm here to help you" Morgan told Garcia. "No one wants to be interviewed." Garcia wasn't surprised. From what she could tell Rossi and JJ weren't having much luck. Apparently the little town didn't like help from them. "Well there's nothing much to do. The files are hard to get because guess what. Here is a big shock. People are reluctant to help me." Garcia told him. What was up with this town?

Hotch and Prentiss had just arrived at the first crime scene. After they took several wrong turnings. It would appear the town wasn't happy with their presence here. No one was willing to help them find their way. But they were here now. The dump site was a good hike into the centre of the wooded area. "Looks like this site was picked on purpose." Prentiss said out loud. "That wouldn't surprise me." Hotch told her. This unsub seemed to leave nothing to chance. But they had to slip up soon. "So this is where they found the body of Jenny this morning. It looks very undisturbed." Prentiss noted. "That's true. The unsub's clearing their tracks up. Making it less like that someone had been here in a couple of hours." Hotch told her. What was going on here? They analysed the crime scene a bit more but found nothing else. "Come on, the next crime scene is waiting." Hotch replied. This was getting a bit weird. It was at this point that Hotch's phone rang. "Hotchner." "Hotch there's another victim been taken. White female, late teens, going by the name of Robin" JJ told him. He sighed. Not another victim. "Okay thanks JJ" He told her as he hung up. "Another victim?" Prentiss asked. "White female, late teens, her names Robin." Hotch summed up. At that point both Hotch's phone and Prentiss's beeped. Garcia had sent them a photo of the teenager. This was starting to get suspicious.

Authors note: Okay creepy town. It wasn't supposed to come out like that. That's what I get for watching an episode of Torchwood (countryside) before writing this. (For all of you who haven't watched this episode it involves cannibals in a village in the middle of nowhere. I know not good.) Hope you enjoyed it.


	10. Chapter 10

Authors note: Okay firstly thank you once again to HPforever and Thunderbrat for your reviews. They really brighten up my day. As for you torchwood fallen angel *Sees her glaring at me* I'm going to run away! I would now also like to tell you I'm sorry for not updating. Once aging my best friend writer's block has come to visit me. Also I would like it noted that unfortunately my updates are going to be a lot slower. I have two exams next week and a lovely two weeks of mocks the week after. Hooray! Not! So I will try to update when I can but I've got to revise. Anyway that's all the housekeeping done. Here is chapter 10.*starts to run away being chased by angry torchwood fallen angel* **Disclaimer: It's not my show!**

Hotch and Prentiss made their way to the next crime scene. Hoping there may be something here. But it would mean they would actually have to get there. Once again they were lost. "Look I'm sure it said turn left at the cross road." Prentiss argued. "Crossroads. Emily there are no crossroads we passed." Hotch argued. "Yes there was Aaron. Three turns away there was the main road we took and a gravel track." Aaron casted his mind back. "Emily that wasn't a crossroad. We took the gravel track that's lead us to here!" Hotch argued. He saw how hurt Emily looked. It wasn't her fault. The locals weren't taking too kindly to the team being here. What Emily thought was a crossroad could have been. They probably thought that was the place to go.

"Look at the first attempt we have we'll just turn around and go back." He reassured her. "No damage done." It was at that point Emily phone rang. "Prentiss." She answered. The next couple of minutes were a conversation between the team and Prentiss. As she ended it an e-mail was sent to her phone with a picture attached. "You were right Hotch. The unsub got too cocky. They made a grab for another girl. She brought up the photo. Once again the girl could easily have been Robin's twin. But she wasn't. This girl was in her late teens. She was the bad one of the two. Presently dropped out of college. Her name was Sky. "Okay so send out the others to the abduction sites. See if Garcia can track down the link if there is one." He told Emily. As they spotted the right place to turn around and head back the way they came.

"Nothing" Rossi complained. They were at the latest abduction site but there were no clues. "Wait Rossi up there." JJ pointed out the CCTV camera. "JJ. Sometimes I think I love you." Rossi told her. His eyes transfixed on the camera. Pointing down the alley where Sky was taken. This could bring a whole new lead to the investigation. They just needed to get the footage.

"I don't know?" The woman in the shop replied sceptically. "you people have no right to." Rossi sighed. Was everyone in this town against them? "Look if we get a look at the footage. We can find this person quicker and apprehend them. Then we'll be out of your town quicker than you can say "We don't want you here." Okay?" Rossi told the woman. "Here you go" She replied handing over the film.

"Garcia we have a gift for you." JJ told her handing over the film. "Footage from the video camera facing the alley where Sky was abducted." She explained. "Recon you could get a face shot?" She asked her hacker friend. "Sugar if anyone can its Penelope Garcia and her babies." She told her before tapping away at her keyboard. "Got it!" She cried before running the photo through the database of town's people. It was at this point her face fell. "Um guys we have two possible. But there twins. And one looks like he died."

Authors note: Good news! I just had my friend writers block move away and whilst typing I planned out the next couple of chapters. Anyway I hope you like it and apologies for the late update.


	11. Chapter 11

Authors note: Once again a huge thank you to Thunderbrat for your review. I'm glad you like the case. Anyway I did enough blabbering in the last authors note so here is chapter 11. **Disclaimer: Okay If I can't have the show be nice and give it to Thunderbrat. Sorry Teresa they said no. **

_"Um guys we have two possible. But there twins. And one looks like he died." _"Baby girl what are you going on about?" Morgan questioned. "Call Hotch. I'll explain when he can hear." Garcia told the team as JJ tapped in the number for his phone.

As Hotch's phone started ringing he handed it over to Prentiss as he was driving. Recognising the number she answered. "JJ what's up?" She asked. "Put us on speaker phone so Hotch can hear us." JJ told her. Prentiss did what she was told. "Okay I've found the Unsub. Or rather the two. There twin brothers. Unfortunately it looks like one left the town on a scholarship as he was the good twin. The one left behind was your rotten apple. But the story doesn't end there. Turns out Mr. Twin was in San Francisco when an earthquake hit." Hotch moved one of his hands to squeeze Emily's shoulder. She looked at him forcing a sad smile onto her face. "Unfortunately the building collapsed on him and he died." Garcia read off at 100 miles per hour. "That explains the killings. He thinks these people are twins. He's killing them for revenge." Hotch replied. "And he eats the heart because he loved his brother. The personalities fit as well. A good twin bad twin thing." Prentiss also threw in. "Where is his house?" there was some freakishly fast tapping before Garcia came back on. "Bingo, Our twin is called Robert Main. He lives at 10 eastern privet drive. Sending the GPS co-ordinates to your phone Prentiss." The map came up on her phone. "Were 10 minutes away." Prentiss explained. "Okay we'll meet you at the house. How long will you take to get there?" Hotch asked. "20 minutes minimum." Morgan told him. "Okay we have each other for back up so we'll see if we can take him down just the two of us. He's holding two people hostage so we need to get them out as soon as." Hotch ordered "Get there as fast as you can." The team agreed before hanging up. Hotch took a dramatic turn back the way they came, heading towards the unsub's house.

"Okay I've assessed the house. We can take it as two." Hotch told Prentiss before briefing her up and getting changed into the Kevlar vest they had to wear. Taking the guns in their hands they exited the SUV and Went towards the door off the house. With one swift kick Hotch had forced the door open. "FBI" he shouted before he entered with Prentiss behind.

**Authors note: Sorry about the cliff hanger but I hope you like it.**


	12. Chapter 12

Authors note: Hello all. Thank you to Thunderbrat for your review and s.g for your reviews. Now I apologise for not updating recently. I'm one exam down which leaves me with my maths exam Monday and the joys of mock exams for two weeks after. I know, sounds like fun! So I will try to update soon but please be aware I have exams to sit. I must admit it's really been fanfiction and your reviews that have kept happy. So thank you and apologies once again. **Disclaimer: If I get good marks in my mocks am I allowed the show. What do you mean no. It's not my show.**

Hotch moved into the room while Prentiss searched behind the door. Hotch held his hand up signalling for Prentiss to be quiet. They listened to silence before there was a scream. "That way." Hotch signalled with his gun. Prentiss going first. Following the noise to a door. Prentiss opened the door by a creek. It leads downstairs to a basement. Prentiss went first with Hotch as back up. Going down Prentiss couldn't help but remember the last time she did something like this. That case in Milwaukee. Those women had their hearts caved out as well. But the man never ate their hearts. The door was at the bottom. The screaming was defiantly coming from this side. Looking to Hotch for confirmation Prentiss forced the door open.

The scene in front of them was one they never wanted to see. There was blood everywhere. The smell seemed to hang in the air and made Prentiss physically retch. There in the centre was one of the girls. A gaping hole where her heart should be. Entering the room Prentiss saw the unsub. "Robert Main. FBI" She told him. But the shining instrument in his left hand caught her eye. A knife. Covered in blood. Robert smiled happily at Prentiss before charging at her. Prentiss reacted bringing her leg up to hit the guy in the stomach. He dropped to the ground. Releasing the knife from his grasp. Prentiss saw her chance cuffing him. "Robert Main you're under arrest for the murder of 5 teenagers and the kidnapping of one. Also you're under arrest for attempting to injure a federal agent." She told him as she approached his side to cuff him. But Robert saw his chance.

"Prentiss!" Hotch shouted out. Running towards her. But it was too late. Robert had a hold of the knife and he turned. Plunging the blade into the first piece of flesh he could find that wasn't protected. In this case Emily's left arm. She screamed out in pain as the blade entered her arm. That was all the damage Hotch needed. He put a clip through Roberts's heart. Making sure he hit the ground before making sure he was dead. He was, Hotch was sure no one could survive that kind of assault. Turning his attention to Emily, who was losing a lot of blood through the wound in her arm. "Emily I'm calling an ambulance." Hotch told her as he got on the phone. He finished the conversation very quickly. "There's one coming with the others. It should be here any minute now. How are you?" He asked. Concerned for her as she paled. "I'm tired Hotch." She whined as she tried to fight her drooping eyelids. "Just stay awake a little more Emily." Hotch encouraged her. He heard Morgan shouting out "Hotch, Prentiss." Answering back. "Morgan get the paramedics. We're in the basement but Emily's been stabbed." He looked at her as her eyes drifted shut. "No Emily you have to stay awake." "But I'm tired Hotch" she wined just like Jack would. "No, you can't sleep yet. Somebody help me!" he shouted at the last bit. As the paramedics finally made it into the basement Emily finally gave into her eyelids and fell into unconsciousness.

Authors note: I know your all about to attack me with pitchforks so I've but in my Kevlar vest. No, no going for my arm. Okay I promise to update soon.


	13. Chapter 13

Authors note: Thank you to Thunderbrat for your review. This chapter is dedicated to obsessedwithstuff for her birthday. Happy birthday! Okay are the pitchforks away. *Sees there still out and sharper than ever* Okay now I'm going to put up the next chapter so you won't attack me with the pitchforks. Still keeping the Kevlar vest on though. Just in case. Anyway here's chapter 13. **Disclaimer: Pretty please with a cherry on top can I have the show. CBS still say no. **

As the paramedics moved Prentiss carefully onto the gunnery and strapped her in she regained some form of consciousness. "What, where am I. Hotch" she started to struggle against the straps. "Hotch!" "Agent Prentiss you need to calm down, you'll hurt yourself even more." The paramedic warned her. But she wasn't listening. Struggling once again to break free from the straps. But her attempt was futile as she lost energy pretty quickly. "No where's Hotch." She argued as she started to feel sleepy again. She felt her hand being grabbed. Looking up to see Hotch at her side. "I'm here Emily." He told her. "Can I ride in the ambulance with her?" he asked the paramedics. "Of course." They told Hotch. "Emily I'm not leaving your side." He told her as once again she fell into unconsciousness.

As they came out the basement the others were at the top of the stairs. Hotch let go of Emily's hand, though he wished he didn't have to. As the gunnery came into view JJ squeaked. Both hands latching around her mouth as she watched her friend being wheeled away. Morgan just looked at her. God if Hotch hadn't killed that psychopath he would off. And he was pretty sure the team would be lining up behind to beat him one as well. "The last girl is still missing. I'm riding in the Ambulance with Prentiss." Hotch told the team as he walked behind the gunnery that was meters from being loaded into the back of the ambulance. "I'll keep you posted." Hotch told the team as he jumped into the back of the ambulance. Taking a hold of Emily's hand once the doors were shut.

"Agent Hotchner I'm sorry but we need that hand to monitor the oxygen levels. You can hold it again in a minute." The paramedic told Hotch. He unwillingly let go of Emily's hand while the paramedic attached a wire to her. "As long as her levels don't drop low we can keep her off the oxygen." The paramedic then set to work on cleaning her wound. Hotch grabbed her hand once again. Knowing the second that they reached the hospital he wouldn't be able to follower her into surgery.

"What's going on?" Emily mumbled. Opening her eyes and focusing in on Hotch. "Were taking you to the hospital Emily. You need to be stitched up." Hotch told her in the calmest voice. "No I'm fine honest. Just go back to the hotel I have bandages in a first aid kit. I don't need to go to the hospital." She argued with Hotch. "Emily it's not a request, you are going to the Hospital and that's that." Hotch gave his final say on the matter. "Why don't you carry on talking to her about something else? She may stay remain conscious till we get to the hospital" The paramedic suggested to Hotch. He nodded before turning his attention back to Emily. "How are you feeling?" He asked. "Hotch. The Unsub just decided to charge at me with a knife and try to kill me. He then managed to stab me. How do you think I feel?" Hotch couldn't help but chuckle at her comment. "I promise Emily I'll stay with you for as long as I can." Hotch told her as they pulled up to the hospital and He had to let go of her hand. And it was as if he was giving her some sort of energy through his hands. Because when he let go Emily once again fell into unconsciousness.


	14. Chapter 14

Authors note: Thank you once again to Thunderbrat for your review (I'm so glad you're enjoying the story.) This chapter is dedicated to Hotaru for her birthday. So happy birthday! And I have another reason to celebrate. I've just finished my maths exam! However the updates will still be slow as I have two weeks of mock exams to study for. But no more maths exams for a bit. Anyway enough babbling on from me. Here's chapter 14. **Disclaimer: I'm sorry to say it's not my show.**

Hotch was told to sit in the waiting area as he came in. But first he was told to change his top which was incidentally was covered in Emily's blood. He did so but it was as if he was on auto pilot. Nothing mattered to him but Emily. Was she okay, was she going to be scared by this, would she be okay? Or would she need help to get over this? It was at that point Hotch decided it could be days, weeks, months or years. He would always be there for her. Because he was willing to admit to her now. After all he could have lost her today. But now Aaron Hotchner was willing to admit to Emily that he loved her.

"Hey Hotch. How is she?" Morgan asked as he came in with the rest of the team. "I don't know. They've said nothing at the moment." Hotch told the team. It had been a long time it felt since they arrived. "Well in this case I guess we could take it as no news is good news at the moment." Rossi tried to remain optimistic at the news. It was at this point that a doctor walked out. "Who is here for Miss Prentiss?" "We are. And it's agent Prentiss." Hotch added, knowing how much she hated it when people didn't call her an agent. "Well she's out of the surgery. She lost a lot of blood so she needed a blood transfusion, but there were no complications. She's all stitched up. You can visit her now. But the anaesthetic will be wearing off so she may be a little out of it. She's in room 210." Hotch was all ready setting off for the room by the time the doctor finished. "Thank you" Hotch shouted behind to the doctor as the team headed off towards Emily's room.

Emily was just waking up as Hotch and the others were entering her room. It was a squeeze but eventually everyone was in and giving hugs to Emily. "Oh my poor little Em. How are you feeling?" Garcia asked. "The painkillers are still having an effect. I'll tell you once they wear off. I'm sure it won't be so pleasant. But the good news is the doctors are releasing me tonight. But you all have to watch me apparently." Emily told them. Annoyed because she could look after herself. But she told herself it was have them watching her or spend the night here. And having her surrogate family fuss over her would beat this by a mile. Emily had always hated hospitals. "Okay well I'm going to sort out tonight then." JJ told the team. Leaving them after she gave one last hug to Emily. Eventually one by one the team left until it was Hotch and Prentiss left.

"Hotch promise me something." Emily asked him. "Anything." He said. After today. He could have stopped it. He could have broken it up before she was stabbed. He could have fought to help her. But he just stood there. He was freaked out. The woman he loved was stabbed. "Hotch," Emily grabbed his hands. "Promise me you won't blame yourself for what happened today. It was my decision to go in first." Hotch looked into her eyes. "I promise Emily. In fact I have something to tell you. I don't know how to say it so I'm going to just come out and say it. Emily Prentiss… I love you. And I have for a long time." He waited for Emily's response.

Authors note: I know I'm evil. Promise to update soon.


	15. Chapter 15

Authors note: Hello everyone. Firstly a thank you to Twilightlover418213, Ms. SpencerReid, CrimsonMoon2009, Obsessedwithstuff (glad you think I'm not evil, and it was your birthday) and Thunderbrat (Also glad you think I'm not evil). I hope your all enjoying the story. Anyway enough from me. Here is chapter 15 (YES! So far this is one chapter longer than my first fanfict.) **Disclaimer: Not my show.**

It took only a few seconds for the words to sink in. A huge smile spread across Emily face. Hotch just told her that he loved her. Aaron loved her! Emily Prentiss! "I…I love you too Aaron. And I have for a long time." She told him. About to kiss him when her doctor walked in. "Ah Agent Prentiss, glad to see you're awake. Now here are the forms to release you. However I'm saying no flying for 2 days. You can make an appointment in a week to see your doctor to get the stitches taken out. Otherwise Agent Hotchner you are to keep an eye on her. I'm prescribing you some pills to reduce the risk of infection. The quicker you fill the forms out the quicker you are able to leave." The doctor finished handing the forms to Prentiss and walking out the door. "I'll tell JJ about the travelling home while you fill the forms out." Hotch told Prentiss before kissing her on the head and walking out the room.

In half an hour Emily was dressed and the forms were filled out. JJ was making arrangements for the team to have the jet pick them up in two days. Until then it was a case of hanging around in the little town who didn't want them there. However they could get there paperwork done early. The team had left an SUV for Hotch to use to get back to the hotel. The second Prentiss was discharged they were walking hand in hand down to the SUV. Deciding not to tell the team about their declaration to each other. "When we get back home. Do you want to go on a date?" Aaron asked Emily. "I'd love to Aaron," she told him. Giving him a quick kiss before getting into the SUV.

The team were waiting for the two to arrive. They knew Prentiss was going to have to stay here for two days. But that didn't matter. As long as she was safe, and admittedly out of a hospital where no doubt she would go stir crazy. At least here the team could watch her. "Hey Princess." Morgan greeted her as she got out the SUV with Hotch the other side. "We've got several rooms. Emily, Garcia and I are shearing with you. Reid Morgan you're in one. And Rossi and Hotch are in the last room." She told them handing out the keys. "Okay diners in an hour" Hotch told everyone. Leaving them time to do what they wanted for a bit.

Emily, Garcia and JJ entered their room. The second the door was shut the girls went into 20 questions mode. "Are you okay? Was it scary? Can you tell us what happened at the hospital? Are you in pain?" "Look both of you I'm fine, okay it's nothing really." Emily tried to persuade them. "Em you were stabbed, I wouldn't call that nothing." JJ gave her opinion. "Were just worried about you my raven haired beauty." Garcia told her. "There's no reason to worry Garcia. I'm fine I promise." Emily replied. But she didn't tell them why. After all she wanted to keep that bit a secret.

**Authors note: **Okay here's a quick thing. I can do two options. It's up to you. Review with your thoughts and the one with the most wins. Here is option 1: The story will end with the next chapter. Or option 2: I can carry on with the two days, try to make it funny, have Hotch and Prentiss go on their date and then end it. Your choice. You have until my next check to review. Your thoughts are appreciated and thanks for reading.

**Bouncing off the walls again.**


	16. Chapter 16

Authors note: Wow! Thank you to twilightlover418213, Ms. SpencerReid, Crimsonmoon2009 and Thunderbrat (thank you so much for what you said) for your reviews. It would appear two things are apparent. 1) I managed to break the 50 reviews barrier and 2) Option 2 has one by a landslide majority. So thank you for all of you that voted. Here is chapter 16. Huge apologies for it being late. I have my mock week this week and I had to revise and everything was hectic so this unfortunately had to take a back seat for a bit. Oh and once again I say laid up instead of set up. And I just saw your review fallen angel *Looks puppy eyes at her* I'll take your review as a vote for number 2 as well. *Puts on a Kevlar vest and runs.* **Disclaimer: I wish it was my show but alas it isn't.**

Since no one felt like trying to face the locals the team opted to stay in and eat at the restaurant in the hotel. Everyone arrived on time and looked very relaxed. Taking the biggest table in the area laid up. The team sat down ready to order there food. Emily sitting across from Hotch. All ordered an alcoholic drink bar Emily. Who was told by Hotch that there was no way in hell pills and alcohol mixed. "Cheers" the team called out. All coming together clinking glasses.

"I could not eat another bite!" Garcia told the team. She had to give it to the town. They may not have wanted them there but the food was amazing! "I'm with you on that baby girl." Morgan chuckled. The team had just finished off their meal and were currently discussing anything and everything. You know what… I'm sort of glad we have a few days off. I mean they could have come on better circumstances. But at least we can have a laugh for a few days." Rossi told the team. Who all agreed with him.

"Okay truth or dare." Morgan asked JJ. Dinner had come and gone and now the team were just chilling out. "Truth," she asked. "Rossi, marry snog avoid?" There was muffled laughter around the table. "Morgan that's not fair!" JJ told him. "Come on." He teased her. "Fine I suppose snog. I mead marry, no and It would be a sad thing not to know Rossi." She tried to defend her actions. After the laughter died down JJ turned her attention to Hotch. "Hotch truth or dare?" "Truth." Hotch replied. "The same question I had, Emily marry snog or avoid." The team looked expectantly for his answer. "Snog, pretty much the same reasoning as JJ." The team accepted this and carried on with another game.

"Okay I'm going to bed." Emily told the team. Her pills where finally starting to kick in and she was feeling drowsy. Not god. Taking her key with her she started to walk up the stairs realising she was sleepier than she thought. Getting to the door and fumbling with the keys before dropping them. She was about to reach down and get them when a hand beat her to it. Opening the door for her Hotch smiled. "I told the team I had to make sure you took your next pill. I have to go back down in a minute." Emily looked at him confused. "But my next pill isn't till the morning." She told him. "Exactly" he told her before capturing her lips.

Authors note: Okay I'm sorry once again for the delay. But I'm sitting my mocks this week and next as well. So reviews will be slow. If I don't get a chance to update now before Thursday. Happy thanksgiving to you all. I'm from the UK so I won't be celebrating. But I asked my friend about it and she gave me an idea about what it is. Hope you enjoy it.


	17. Chapter 17

Authors note: HELLO and I hope you all had a great thanks giving! Thank you once again to HPForever, Thunderbrat (Thank you), Kimd33 for your multiple reviews, Crimsonmoon2009, AaronEmily (Glad to see your back!) and Torchwoodfallenangel (glad to see you joined, as for the burying you'll never manage it.) As for your request HPForever as to the meaning of the word snog. Sorry about that. Sometimes in England we refer to making out as snog, though this really is an old term but it is still used in a game. Hope that helps. Anyway here is chapter 17. **Disclaimer: Not my show sadly.**

Kissing Emily felt magical. Her lips were soft and she gave back just as much passion as he gave her. They only broke the kiss when air became a necessity. Looking at Emily with her swollen lips, panting for breath Hotch thought she couldn't look more beautiful. But then he remembered, he was only supposed to a few minutes. "I have to go." He whispered in her ear. "Okay. I'll see you later." Emily told him before he gave her one last kiss and walked back down the hall.

As he neared the end of the hall Garcia and JJ came bounding up. "Hey Hotch, tell me is our raven haired beauty dosed up. I don't want her in pain for the rest of the night." Garcia asked him. "Yes, Prentiss is up to date on her pills." Hotch told them before wishing them a good night and disappearing. Grinning madly at each other they disappeared into their room. Emily had managed to regain control over her breathing and when she heard voices outside she immediately tried to calm down and put the image of the tall, dark and handsome profiler she just kissed out of her mind. "Well hello my raven haired beauty and how are we on this fine evening." Garcia asked hoping Emily might say something. But all hopes for the tecky were thrown out the window when Emily answered back in a calm voice "It was okay, but the pills are starting to make me sleepy once again." Adding a yawn onto the end of her statement. "Are you sure it's the pills and not a certain boss man of ours?" Garcia asked. JJ couldn't help but laugh. Just like Garcia straight to the point.

"Look nothing happened okay." Prentiss defended herself from the onslaught of questions. "You may say that but your eyes say it all." JJ shouted it out. "What, that's ridiculous. " Prentiss argued. "No remember what that complete creep Viper told you." JJ said. "You weren't even there!" "Don't have to be Em, you told us what he said." Garcia also joined in. "What is the chance of me winning this argument?" Prentiss asked. "So low it's not worth even trying." Garcia smiled at her.

"Look it's no good arguing now, I'm tired. But we will be probing again in the morning." JJ argued. "Joy, I'm looking forward to it." Prentiss replied in a sarcastic tone of voice. She was tired and luckily they gave in, as she was so close to caving in just because she wanted to sleep. Climbing into her bed she fell into a dreamy sleep. Where the star was a certain tall dark and handsome unit chef of hers.

**Authors note:** I apologies that tool a long time. But I've had a hell of a week. Ah the joys of mock exams! I still have the joy of two sociology mocks, two chemistry mocks and the other half of my history mock all next week. I know fun fun fun! As a result the updates are slow. But I promise as soon as I get over my mock exams they will be a lot more frequent. Anyway I hope you had a great thanksgiving one and all.


	18. Chapter 18

Authors note: YAY SNOW DAY! My school sent us home at lunch today on the grounds of danger of us slipping over. It's a winter wonderland here! It's been snowing all day and doesn't show signs of stopping! What a way to start December! So what better to sit here in my nice warm house and destroy writers block. Thank you beyond belief to Thunderbrat, HPforever-after and Kimd33 for your reviews and support. And thank you to everyone for your patients on the slow updates. Here is chapter 18. **Disclaimer: It's not my show!**

"Good morning sunshine!" Garcia chirped at the waking form of Emily Prentiss. "Go away!" She cried. Emily was never a morning person. "But come on Em. The sun is shining, the birds are chirping. Hotch is in here watching you sleep…" "WHERE!" Emily suddenly sprung out from under her duvet she was hibernating under. Looking around she saw no trace of the tall dark and handsome profiler she spent all night dreaming about. Instead she saw Garcia and JJ grinning like the cat's who got the cream. "Wow Em. That was a fast response. What's wrong, don't want Hotch to see you with bed hair." JJ joked paying particular attention to Emily's hair, which was a mess from her sleeping. "Oh come now JJ, Hotch has all ready seen her with bed hair I bet." Garcia joined in. "That's it I'm off for a shower." Emily told her co workers. "Don't get your stitches wet!" JJ shouted as Emily stormed into the bathroom. "Do you think we're being a bit mean?" JJ asked. "Look JJ if she isn't going to tell us this is the only other way!" Garcia reasoned. The blond media liaison officer agreed.

Emily had her shower (Without getting her stitches wet). Got dressed and ran out mumbling she was going to go for breakfast to the other two. The truth was she didn't want to have to try and explain her actions to their questions now. She needed some coffee and five minutes to think at the very minimum. Getting downstairs she came into the eating area to find Hotch all ready there. "Good morning Emily." He told her before handing her a cup of coffee, just the way she liked it. Thanking him she took the hot beverage out of his hands. "Did you sleep okay? And have you had your next pill?" He asked her. Emily mentally kicked herself for not taking her pill. Now she would have to go back up there alone to face off the two crazy roomies she had. "I'm guessing no to the pill. Emily you need to take them." Aaron told her. Knowing otherwise it was going to get painful. "Come on. If you're happy to I'll accompany you to your room." Aaron offered. Emily smiled at him; she couldn't remember the last time a man did something so sweet for her. "Thanks she told him as they walked towards the lift.

After breakfast the team went to the girls room and sat down to write their reports on the case. But even after a while they finished this and once again boredom took over. "Oh I know what we could do!" Garcia shouted, "Let's play truth or dare!" The team looked at her warily. But they reluctantly agreed. "Okay, Hotch truth or dare?" Garcia asked. Hotch thought for a second before replying. "Dare." He told her. "I know!" she grinned slyly.


	19. Chapter 19

Authors note: Thank you from the bottom of my heart to Hpforever-after, Kimd33, CrimsonMoon2009 and Thunderbrat for your reviews. Now I apologise as I'm away from my computer till Sunday at the earliest if I'm not stranded by the snow. I may MAY get wifi access for a little time but I doubt it, so I'm sorry but it may be a bit of time till my next update. But I'm here now so here's chapter 19. **Disclaimer: It's not my show!**

"Why am I suddenly so worried?" Hotch replied looking at his grinning subordinate. "Hotch I dare you to kiss Emily." Garcia cackled in delight. "What!" Hotch shouted, clearly worried by what she said. "You heard me Hotch. You have to kiss Emily. Come on look now no one here is going to tell Strauss over one little kiss during a game of truth or dare." Garcia told him, knowing that the team would be able to tell. "Fine. Sorry Prentiss." Hotch told her before giving her a peck on the lips. The others looked on. But as nothing happened the girls felt annoyed. "Okay my turn… Rossi truth or dare?"

After a while even the truth or dare got boring. Hotch promised to get coffee for everyone from downstairs. Prentiss followed him saying she'll help. The fact she could only use one arm wasn't pointed out by the team. As soon as the door shut the team burst into talk. "Dam! I was sure the kiss was going to work. Were obviously not trying hard enough." Garcia told JJ. "What Baby girl are you going on about?" Morgan questioned. "Boss man and Em." JJ told him. The team stared wide eyed "Get out of here!" Morgan announced. "How do you know?" JJ and Garcia gave a look to each other before facing the team. "We may not be profilers but we can see the language of love." Garcia replied. "I'm buying it." Rossi stated.

"I'm sorry about Garcia and JJ, their convinced something is going on between us." Emily told Aaron. "Well she's right." He replied as they reached the stairwell. Walking down it they carried on talking about their wayward friends. "So we act like nothing's going on." Was Emily's response. "Pretty much. But they'll work it out soon and you know it." Aaron told her. She smiled at him. "I know but I don't want to tell them at the moment. We will someday but at the moment I'm fine keeping it a secret." Emily replied. They arrived at the bottom and walked out to the coffee shop across the street. With Aaron opening every door for Emily along the way.

"So that's your basis. Baby girl he may just be being a good team leader, taking care of Emily, she's hurt. And her actions could be based on the fact she's on pills." Morgan told her. Determined to find a way it may be wrong. It couldn't be. I mean he was happy of them. But did they realise what they could be risking if this fell down. There jobs and there career in the BAU not to mention the FBI. "Look I'll talk with Hotch one on one later. Until then no one say anything. If this is true don't breathe a word. They'll tell us eventually." Rossi stated his case. "No more playing 20 questions with Prentiss. We'll need her co-operation on this." The plan was set. They were going to find out what was happening to their boss and his subordinate.

Authors note: Wow that went… I have no clue. Now remember no updates till Sunday at the earliest. Sorry about that.


	20. Chapter 20

Authors notes: THANK YOU! A huge thank you to crimsonmoon2009, Kimd33, HPforever-after and Thunderbrat. Sorry if you haven't left your computer on Sunday Teresa but I was back a lot later than I planned. But I am amazed. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed as I have now broke the 75 reviews barrier! You have made me one happy writer. So without further rambling from me here is chapter 20! **Disclaimer: I asked Santa for the rights to the show but he said the elves aren't very good at legal contracts!**

"Look are you sure about this. What if Boss man and Em…" Garcia shut up as Hotch and Prentiss arrived back into the room. Leyden down with hot beverages. Well Hotch was, Emily had none. This was pretty much what the team thought. "What are we apparently up to Garcia?" Hotch asked. His face giving away no clues to the team in front of him. "Nothing!" She came back in a chirpy voice. Hotch decided to peruse this any further. After all that would just be like poking a bear with a stick.

After more coffee and chatting in general Hotch noticed Emily almost falling asleep on her chair. "Guys maybe we should leave Prentiss to sleep?" Hotch told the team. They all stared at Emily. Who was couldn't seem to keep her eyes open. But even then she was protesting. "No you guys can stay." She replied groggily. "It's not a problem." The team just looked at her. "Emily we're going to leave you in peace for a bit." Rossi told her. Emily just smiled weakly at the team before crawling off to bed. One by one the team creped out as quietly as possible and moved into Reid and Morgan's room as it was the next largest. The last team member to leave the room was Hotch. Sneaking one last look at her as he closed the door silently. Leaving the agent to sleep peacefully.

"Hotch, can I talk to you in privet." Rossi asked as Hotch shut the door to Emily's room. Turning around to face the profiler and his old friend he saw in Rossi's eyes he knew something was going on. You couldn't fool Rossi. He'd been on this earth to long to believe that it was sympathy for Emily. "Sure" He replied as Rossi lead him into the room they were sharing. "Look Aaron, don't play dumb with me. You may fool the others but I'm not buying it one bit. What is going on with you and Emily?" he said, not bothering to beat around the bush. "I have no clue what you are insinuating Rossi. My relationship with Prentiss is strictly professional." Hotch replied in his normal voice, putting emphasis on the word strictly. "You know I think that is bull. Come on Hotch. What's the truth?" Rossi asked. Hotch sighed.

"Sounds like Rossi's giving him a mouthful." Reid winced. "Shhh. I want to hear kid." Morgan replied whispering. The team (minus a sleeping Emily Prentiss) were listening at the door to the conversation the other side. Hoping Hotch might say something. They carried on listening. "Honestly Rossi there is nothing going on." Hotch told him. "Liar." JJ whispered only to be faced with a reply of hissed shushes. "Hotch. I'm not going to push you. But I just want to know. I want you to be happy. And I want Emily to be happy as well" Rossi tried to persuade him in a last ditch attempt to get Hotch to open up. "I'm happy now Rossi. Nothing is going on. I'm sorry if I got your hope up and the teams." Hotch replied as he opened the door. The entire team came crashing in. "Next time you may not want to comment on some of the things being said. Hotch told the team in the politest way possible before walking out to get a break from the team.

Authors note: Well what did we think? Next up is Emily's interrogation. Thanks for reading.


	21. Chapter 21

Authors note: Thank you to Kimd33, HPforever-after, CrimsonMoon2009 and Thunderbrat for your reviews. Hope your all well. I'm sorry for the slow update but it's been one hell of a week. Anyway here's chapter 21. **Disclaimer: It's not my show.**

"So Rossi couldn't crack Hotch, but Em" Morgan suggested. "She might be easier." The others stared wide eyed at Morgan. "Sugar she's the next most stubborn person on this team after Hotch. She won't back down." Garcia reminded him. Remembering the time Emily had refused to go home when she had laryngitis. Her argument was that you didn't need a voice to complete paperwork. She ended up staying much to the teams protesting. "Yes but think about it. If we get her after her nap she may slip up. I don't think it will pour out of her. But we should get a few answers." Morgan replied. After all his thinking was right. Apparently Emily wasn't the waking up kind. So she'd be best to hit then. Plus he remembered the last time she was on pain killers. She wouldn't shut up about her embarrassing tales. God the team got some ammo on her then. But the point stood. Emily Prentiss and waking up on pain killers was not going to be hard to interrogate. It was decided. While Rossi kept Hotch busy the others were going Emily interrogating.

As Emily slowly woke up from her nap she found the team was no longer in the room. Well that was until the door opened and light poured into the darkened room. Emily recoiled back to under the covers. Lying down once again. She hated the light with a passion when she'd just woken up. "Don't think you can fool us Emily. We know you're awake." Reid told her. The four team members all followed in. Shutting the door and switching on the lights. "Come on Em, you can't hide from us forever." JJ pointed out. There was a muffled moan of annoyance from under the covers. ""Come on gum drop. Spill and we'll leave you in peace." Garcia reasoned. "Is this about Hotch and me?" She mumbled. "Oh you just jumped to that conclusion. We didn't say anything." Garcia noted. Emily mentally kicked herself for that one. She should have known she would do something like that.

"Oh come on now princess. Why have you suddenly lost the ability to talk?" Morgan joked. He was probably enjoying this a little too much. Emily was remaining silent. Not risking anything getting out. "Look we're not mad. Just tell us if you and Boss man are hooking up. After all we all noticed how close you were when the earthquake struck." JJ recalled the information from mere days before the case. . A mental image flashed back in Emily's mind. Of the earthquake when she was younger. But she in the school, dying with her friends. Her face was plastered with terror. "Also the other morning when you arrived at the airstrip. You and Hotch arrived at the same time. And I know your apartment is three blocks further away. So either you speeded there, which as a federal agent you know better. Or you and Hotch were together." Reid replied. If only to back up the fact JJ made. But he realised Emily's face. "Emily?" He asked shaking her out of the state she was in. Nothing happened. Emily still had the same look of terror on her face. It was at this point Hotch walked in. Seeing Emily in the state she was in he guessed someone motioned something about the earthquake. "Emily. I promise your safe here." Hotch told her. Walking over and grabbing her shoulder. Not bothering about the team and there fixated stairs and gobsmacked faces. Emily came out of her flashback. Immediately clinging to Hotch and crying. "I couldn't… They were dying… I was trying to help… But I…I" Hotch hugged Emily back. Whispering to her that it was going to be okay. "Right, now you have some explaining to do." Rossi stated as he walked into the room. The team just looked shocked.

Authors note: Oops! Now the cats out the bag. What do you think, should all the truth come out now. Once again thanks for reading. And thanks for the patients about the long updates.


	22. Chapter 22

Authors note: Thank you to Kimd33, HPforever-after (And the idea as well), CrimsonMoon2009 Thunderbrat (Glad your loving it) and obsessedwithstuff for your reviews. Wow, that's a lot of reviews. I apologise to everyone, my internet has been down since the 16th of December and it was only fixed today. I'm so sorry about that. Hope you all had a magical Christmas and a great New Year! **Disclaimer: It's not my show.**

The team looked to Hotch. "Can I tell them?" he asked the crying Emily Prentiss. She nodded, but didn't move. "The reason I've been supporting Prentiss over the past few days is due to the earthquake and aftershocks we had. Prentiss confided in me of an incident that affected her judgement during earthquakes. The overriding incident was an earthquake when she was a child out in the Middle East. She was luckily at the Embassy when the quake struck. However the former building she was in. The one containing her closest friends was destroyed. All of her friends were killed. I've been keeping a close eye on Prentiss in case she enters into shock." Hotch filled the team in. The team's faces were a mixture of shock and empathy for their team member... One by one the team backed out the room. Knowing Emily would prefer for them not to see this.

"So… It wasn't that they liked each other, boss man was just helping poor Em." Garcia thought out loud. She was truly downtrodden. She wanted to at least think something was going on. And what poor Emily went through. No one should go through that at a young age. "Once again our hopes were downtrodden." JJ comforted her. "All this time. He was helping her. God we should have known." Morgan added.

Emily finally got some composure on herself. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "You have no reason to be sorry for anything." Hotch told her. He felt sorry for her. He knew how Emily was. She was a hard ass, not afraid of anything federal agent. No! No she wasn't, that was SSA Agent Prentiss. Emily was the real person. Almost like she took off a mask. But she kept that mask on during work. And for a moment, the mask had fallen from her hands. And the team got a view of the face behind the mask. The fear and the loss. The emotion and the feelings she hid behind the mask. He just wounded. How long would it take for the mask to slip back up? And was he going to be shut out like the others. Granted, he saw the mask fall before the others. And the thing was he saw yet another side to Emily. The passion she has. And he liked it. He wanted to see it more. He wanted to be the one to comfort her if this ever happened again. He wanted to help her through the pain. He wanted to just be there for her. Like he was now. The question was would Emily let him stay?

"I'm okay now." She told him finally. Releasing herself from his grip. "Thanks again, you've been so supportive." She generally was grateful. There was no way she could have got through this without Aaron. This was a fear of hers. And no matter how many times she tried to tell herself, the only fear is fear itself, it didn't work. She knew there was something unique. Everyone had a fear, they can say what they want, but it doesn't help. And this was one of the only times Emily was admitting she couldn't do this herself. That she needed help. And that was in the form of Aaron. The question was would Aaron stay there?

**Authors note:** I'm so sorry about the internet thing. Trust me I'm sharpening my pitchfork at my internet company. Wow that was… Very strange. Not exactly how I predicted it would turn out. I don't know how to describe it. Maybe you do. Anyway please review and once again I'm sorry.


End file.
